Raven's Home
Raven's Home is an American comedy and family television series created by Michael Poryes and Susan Sherman and developed by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas that premiered on Disney Channel on July 21, 2017. It is the second spin-off to That's So Raven, the first being Cory In The House. Plot Best friends Raven and Chelsea, both divorced single mothers, are now raising their children in an apartment together in Chicago. Their house is turned upside down when they realize one of Raven's children, Booker, has inherited the same psychic abilities as his mother. Why It Rocks # Very likable new characters, such as Booker, Nia, Levi and Tess. And the original characters from the original show are refreshingly the same as they've always been, except Devon is arguably better. # The child actors are amazing actors for their age, as they manage to make their characters believable and sympathetic in every situation they face. # Hilarious humor that's funny as the original, like the first episode when Chelsea bends for a kiss and her son Levi kisses her on the forehead and says "Make good choices". # Teaches great life lessons, especially when it comes to family. # Ended Disney's dork age (along with Andi Mack, Milo Murphy's Law, and DuckTales (2017 TV series)) # Sometimes has sweet moments and sad plot-lines, such as Booker and Nia's father having to leave them for a certain opportunity. # Accurately shows us what Raven Baxter's life will be like when she's in her 30s. # Awesome intro. # Most of the episodes don't focus on the one character or one set of characters along, it rotates and nicely focuses on all of the characters. # Very well-written episodes that don't just rely on nostalgia. # It brought back a classic Disney Channel star, Raven-Symmone. The show is so aware of this, that the first episode is even titled "Baxter's Back!" # It is filmed in front of a live studio audience, so it has genuine laughs from a real audience instead of painful laugh tracks. # Sometimes deals with serious issues, such as family members in jail, self insecurity and of course, divorce. Bad Qualities # Tess' character may have been created just for the writers to try and be cool and hip with the kids. She is also literally a copy of Eddie from the original show. # The children can be annoying sometimes. # Mitch is a painfully unlikable character and a genuinely unnecessary addition to the show. Reception After the popular (and questionable) disappointment of Girl Meets World, another spin-off of a classic sitcom, a lot of people were skeptical about Raven's Home when discovering it for the first time, as expected. However, the majority were so loyal to the original show That's So Raven that they had the courage to try watching Raven's Home, and most of them were pleasantly surprised. Many claimed Raven's Home to be a "breath of fresh and familiar air" and that it made "Disney Channel fun to watch again". Many nostalgic fans, new fans and critics have agreed that Raven's Home saved Disney Channel from going completely downhill, much like The Loud House did with Nickelodeon. As a result, the show managed to get an 8 out of 10 rating on IMDb. Category:2010's Programs Category:Sitcoms Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:American Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Reboots Category:Blaxploitation Shows Category:On-going shows Category:Spin-offs Category:2020’s Programs